You And Me?
by cecld16
Summary: Khan wakes up and runs through a portal in effort to escape Star Fleet and it turns out the portal is an time traveling portal and Khan is transported to 2013. Kirk and some of his crew in go after him, what happens when they meet Sherlock Homes? And why is Khan so interested in Sherlock?
1. Chapter 1

His out Sir"

A silence fell over the Crew, Kirk gasped "You sure?This god dam isn't some sort of Joke?!"

"No Sir, he is awake and..."

Spock asked firmly "And what Officer Blake?"

Officer Blake on the Screen paled as he said "M-most of our Crew is Scientists and we were working on a top secret project Sir, Project 13"

Kirk said grumpily "And what is that? Why does no one tell me anything around here?"

Officer Blake gulped as he said "I-its a time warp machine Captain, it looks a bit like a portal, a portal to a different time and Khan...He-He-"

Kirk groaned "Let me guess he went through it?"

Spock blinked as he said "This is highly surprising news-"

Kirk gave Spock a glare that shut him up and Kirk said grinding his teeth together "So your telling us that one of the most dangerous criminals alive and has murdered thousands is has gone through a portal to a different time and he could be messing up our history or even futures or he could be killing innocent people right now?"

There was a silence then"Yes Sir" Officer Blake said shakily.

"What time has he gone into?" Spock asked.

"2013 Sir" The officer said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

2013

Meanwhile "I'm so bored!"

"Sherlock! You dare start shooting at the wall again I will...do something you don't like"

Sherlock Homes points the gun at the smily face on the wall.

"I'll ask Anderson for dinner again!" John Watson snapped.

Sherlock scowled as he huffed and dropped the gun on the table in their apartment and dropped on to the Sofa. "Fine! I'm just so bored!"

John sighed, knowing a bored Sherlock was a very dangerous Sherlock.

John looked outside the window while trying to figure out something that would entertain Sherlock and wondering where his Hat would be, a couple of days ago he'd dropped it in a top secret crime spot while he and Sherlock was on the Case.

John blinked as he stared outside, who was that?

Then the figure was gone. Vanished into thin air...

For a moment John had thought he saw someone outside their apartment...Staring straight at their apartment...straight at him...

The figure seemed very familiar.

Before John could concentrate of the features of the figure he was gone...like a shadow.

John frowned, he must be seeing things.

"What? What's wrong?" Sherlocks voice making him jump out of his skin as Sherlock peered over his friends shoulder.

"I thought I saw..Never mind" John muttered.

Sherlocks look of excitement quickly vanished. He let out a long suffering sigh and if John didn't know any better he would of said Sherlock was pouting.

John shook his head slightly with a small smile, Sherlock could be such a child sometimes...

Sherlock suddenly looked serious as he admitted "At least Moriatys delt with, I'd rather be bored than face him again" Sherlock shuddered.

John gave his friend a gentle smile.

Then their bell suddenly rung, twice.

They both had stiffened thinking at first it was a client but as soon as the bell rung again Sherlock gave a groan.

Clients never rung twice, it must be a social call.

John got up to answer the door, Knowing full well Sherlock wasn't going to answer it.

After walking down the stares, Johns eyes widened as he opened the door.

A gentlemen, maybe a couple of years older than Sherlock was standing there, his smile was very warm and John quickly felt himself relaxing.

He was wearing a hat that held a shadow over his features so John couldn't see them.

He looked around Sherlocks hight, maybe taller and a lot more musclier. "Sorry to Bother you, is this where John Watson lives?"

His voice was deep but a calmness and politeness John wasn't used to hearing.

"Yes, I'm him and you are..?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to Introduce myself, My name is Dzon Harison, I came to give you this, I found it and...well..."

John suddenly realised Dzon was holding a different hat in his hands, a brown familiar hat in his hands.

John took it from him great fully "Thank you so much, I was wondering where it was. Thank you"

Dzon gave him a slight smile and a nod as he backed up and John shut the door.

John came upstairs smiling happily that he'd got his hat back.

Sherlock looked...shocked?

"John...Who gave you that hat?"

"Some guy, Dzon I think, very nice-"

"Yes I'm sure it was very nice of him" Sarcasm dripping into Sherlocks voice but John could see a gleam of excitement in Sherlocks eyes?

"What are you talking about?"

"You left the hat at the crime scene?"

"Yes?"

"The Top secret Crime scene that only me, you and Mycroft knew about?"

"Ye-...oh"

Sherlock and John looked at each other as John finally caught up with what Sherlock had been trying to tell him.

They both rushed down the stairs and Sherlock flung open the door to be faced with...Nothing...just thin air.

John thought frowning, this day is getting stranger and stranger...


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest- Can't wait to find what happens next!**

**Thank you :D**

**SBW25**

**I would certainly like more! :)**

**Thank you and more coming up :D**

"Carol, Scotty, Bones and Spock" Kirk called out his most reliable crew members, getting into Captian mode "Are you up for a extremely dangerous mission to capture Khan in 2013 before he does any damage?"

Scotty said with sarcasm "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

About an hour later they had traveled through space to get to the Lab with Project 13 on it in a abandoned, lonely planet, called "Uran"

"Where is Project 13?" Kirk demanded as soon as they landed. The scientists scuttled out of there way as they made there way into the high tech isolated Lab.

A woman with a white Lab coat on told them to follow her, and as they followed her Kirk decided to ask her "So whats your name?"

The women gave him an irritated look as she said "Megan and I'm taken"

Kirk sighed and Spock asked her "Do you know where Khan went?"

She said frowning "Thats the interesting thing, over here, I'll show you"

They walked into a smaller Lab and their eyes widened as they saw a blue portal that swirled around and around, looking quite creepy and maybe slightly hypnotic?

Megan walked to a computer next to the portal and typed her password in then she said "Have a look at this"

They crowded around the computer. Megan said "This is what helps us control the portal, all you have to do is type in a place, a time and even a person then the portal will send you the closest it can get you, I went on history and this is what Khan typed in before he jumped into the portal, we hoped as you've had dealings with Khan is the past you could shed some light on things"

She turned the computer to face them and they could see clearly what Khan had typed into the machine but all they felt was confusion.

Time-**2013**

Place-**London**

Person-**Sherlock Homes **

Kirk stared at the name, confused, who was Sherlock Homes?

Megan asked hopefully "Do you who he is? If Khans searching for him he could be in danger"

Kirk glanced at his crew, hoping someone could help but they all looked as confused as him.

Bones asked, changing the subject "So can you make sure we end up on the exact same spot Khan did?"

Megan nodded as she said "I've put in what Khan did"

Megan then told them as they lined up in front of the Portal "The portal will affect your weapons when you go through and it'll automatically try and make you look more suitable for that time so your clothes will change to, my boss went over the health and safety of this didn't he?"

Carol opened her mouth to reply but Kirk interrupted "Yes, of course we did"

The crew glared at Kurt knowing full well that no one had told them anything to do with Health and Safety.

Megan nodded as she touched a couple of buttons on the computer and a strange whirring sound came from the portal and it seemed to shudder slightly then Megan said "Okay its done, you all ready?"

Kirk sighed "As we'll ever be"

Then with that said they walked through the portal.

"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they all stepped inside the portal a strange dizziness and sinking feeling echoed inside their bodies and they all were suddenly falling through darkness, Falling through Time…

Everything thing suddenly went black and darkness took them.

"Captain?"

Kirk let out a groan as he opened his eyes, his head pounded and he looked into the face of Spock, wearing some sort of strange looking clothing with some sort of hat?

Kirk muttered as he stumbled up "Are we there? W-what happened?"

Spock said "Yes and the machine seemed to have knocked all of us out, I came to and Marcus and Scotty are coming around now"

Just as Spock said it, Kirks crew stood up from the floor, all confused and in pain.

Spock said slowly "We seemed to be in some sort of street in London Captain"

They all looked around them nervously.

They were defiantly in the past, everything smelt different, everything seemed different, the buildings, the street, the pebbles on the path.

And it was so quite.

Spock looked down on the ground, his eyes widening as he picked up a some sort of wrist device, it looked familiar….

"Captain! Look what I found!" Spock yelled.

Everyone crowded round.

"Is that?" Carol asked.

Spock nodded "Yes its Khans device he had on his arm, it looks like its been ripped from his arm in a violent manner"

Kirk said grimly "Well at least we know we are on the right track"

Scotty wondered "Why leave it here then?"

Just then they all screamed.

A screeching noise and pain shot through everyone, electricity danced in the air.

Their weapons were short circuiting! Soon everyone was grabbing any device or weapon strapped to them and throw them away from them.

Kirk said panting, as he got rid of his plasma gun that was shuddering and electricity danced of it.

Scotty said "Well now we know why Khan through the device away, I forgot she told us it would screw up what we'd brought with us"

Kirk grunted "I didn't know it would be this bad though"

Scotty asked "Okay, what now?"

"Now we find Sherlock Holmes" Bones said looking around. "The portal should of lead us near him as it was his name that was typed into the computer"

A couple walked past and Bones walked up to them "Exuse me mam but do you know where Sherlock Holmes lives?"

The lady looked confused but pleased when he called her Mam but said surprised "You don't know where _Sherlock Holmes _lives?"

The man scowled "Come on Amy, these people don't-"

She waved him away and said as if it was one of the most known things in the world "He lives in Baker street, over there"

Kirks crew all looked where she pointed, a door near them, next to a small shop, with 22 on the door.

The couple quickly hurried of and Scotty said 'Well that was surprisingly easy, so who's ready to meet Holmes?"


End file.
